yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Primal Origin
| romaji_name = Puraimaru Orijin | fr_name = Origine Primale | de_name = Primal Origin | it_name = Origine Primordiale | ko_name = | ko_rr_name = | pt_name = Origem Primordial | es_name = Origen Primigenio | type = Booster Pack | prefix = PRIO | order_number = 808 | size = * 90 (OCG) * 100 (TCG) | cover_card = Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon | ja_database_id = 1116003 | en_database_id = | deluxe_edition = yes | ja_release_date = February 15, 2014 | ko_release_date = | na_release_date = May 16, 2014 | eu_release_date = May 16, 2014 | au_release_date = May 16, 2014 | fr/de/it/es_release_date = May 15, 2014 | prev = Legacy of the Valiant | next = The Duelist Advent }} Primal Origin is a Booster Pack in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game (OCG). It is the eighth and final set in the OCG s 8th series, following Legacy of the Valiant and followed by The Duelist Advent. It is also the final set to be centered around the ZEXAL era. Features Besides the 80 cards normally included, 10 Japan Pre-Release Versions of World Premiere Cards are included. 70 Card Sleeves based on the cover monster "Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon". This is the final pack of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL era. It includes cards used by Yuma Tsukumo, Kite Tenjo and the Seven Barian Emperors. Japan still receives Ultimate Rare cards in the Japanese packs, but other Asian countries now receive Secret Rares in their Japanese packs instead. This set introduces the "Artifact" archetype to the OCG. It also contains more members and support for the "Ancient Gear","Attribute Knight", "Battlin' Boxer", "Bujin", "Dark World", "Duston", "Evol", "Galaxy", "Ghostrick", "Gladiator Beast", "Gusto", "Hazy Flame", "Koa'ki Meiru", "Madolche", "Mecha Phantom Beast", Monarch", "Number", "Number C", "Penguin", "Photon", "Rank-Up-Magic", "Scrap", "Shark", "Sylvan", "Traptrix" and "Umbral Horror" archetypes and series. The OCG version includes further support and members of the "Dododo", "Gagaga", "Gogogo" and "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" archetype, while the TCG version includes further support and members of the "Noble Knight" archetype. Breakdown In the OCG, there are 5 cards per pack and 30 packs per box. There are 90 cards in total. Counting cards released with more than one rarity, there are 103 cards. This comprises: * 6 Ultra Rare * 10 Super Rare * 20 Rare * 54 Common In the TCG there are 9 cards per pack, 24 booster packs per box and 12 display boxes per case. The set contains 100 cards or 106 in the Master Set. This comprises: * 8 Secret Rares * 10 Ultra Rares * 14 Super Rares * 20 Rares * 48 Commons Galleries PRIO-BoosterEN.png | English 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition PRIO-BoosterFR.png | French 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition PRIO-BoosterDE.png | German 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition PRIO-BoosterIT.png | Italian 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition PRIO-BoosterPT.png | Portuguese 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition PRIO-BoosterSP.png | Spanish 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition PRIO-BoosterJP.png | Japanese Unlimited Edition PRIO-BoosterKR.png | Korean 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition Lists References * YGOrganization OCG Booster Pack 808 - Primal Origin * DuelistGroundz * Neo Ark Cradle 808 - Primal Origin * http://www.geocities.co.jp/animeComic/7202/ocgnew.htm#808 External links * yugioh-card.com/en Primal Origin * yugioh-card.com/uk Primal Origin * yugioh-card.com/oc Primal Origin * yugioh-card.com/fr Primal Origin * yugioh-card.com/de Primal Origin * yugioh-card.com/it Primal Origin * yugioh-card.com/es Primal Origin Category:OCG Booster Packs Category:TCG Booster Packs